Blood Brothers
by Panda4lisa
Summary: The world has never seen an ANBU team like the Blood Brothers. Naruto and Gaara take on missions no one else would dare to attempt. Together they must hunt down Madara to bring peace to the world of ninjas. Naru/Saku
1. Demon of the sand

Blood Brothers Chapter 1

-Demon of the Sand

I couldn't help but stare at her, god she was beautiful. My eyes drank her in, the pink haired angel sleeping beside me. Her eyes housing those beautiful green emeralds were closed as she rested curled up next to me. Her breath tickled my chest as her head rested on my shoulder. Of all the things I have ever done in my life I know I don't deserve her. 'Sakura' her name alone makes my heart overflow. I love her more than I would ever be able to tell her, she's my life. Slowly I dislodged her sleeping form to stand up.

The night was silent except the jingle of my Kunai pouch. I couldn't help but hate myself every time I left her. Every time I had the possibility of not coming back to her. I sighed as I watched her turn over a small frown on her face at the loss of my presence. Even in her sleep she left me speechless. I sighed as I slid a black shirt on and grabbed my black cargo pants. She knew the risks when she married me two years ago. I snapped my green jounin jacket on as I lost myself in her beauty. I don't know how I got so lucky to be able to call her my own. My katana tied tightly at my back shifted as I reached for my mask.

I softly laid my forehead protector on her nightstand. As always she would keep it until I returned safely to her. I clenched the fox mask in my hand tightly as I leaned forward to see her face. She looked so serene as my fingers moved a few strands of hair from her gorgeous face. The silky feel of her ivory skin burned into my fingers as I cupped her cheek. Slowly my lips covered hers and I willed her to feel all my love in this one kiss. I wanted her to know that I loved her more than anything. That I would be coming home to her no matter what the cost.

She smiled in her sleep as I drew away. The look of contentment she had made me want to crawl back in bed, and hold her until the end of my days. I ran a hand through my hair, 'man it really was getting shaggy.' Standing to my full height I squared my shoulders, my jaw clenched as I steeled myself for the mission ahead of me. I left the room immediately knowing if I looked at her again I wouldn't have the discipline to leave. I quickly made my way outside and ran along the rooftops of my village.

The cool air kissed my uncovered arms as I dashed full speed to the east gate. I smiled at the thought of seeing my brother again. I pumped chakra into my legs as I made the last jump vaulting high into the air. A grin split my face as I set eyes on my red haired partner. I landed beside my brother and he gave me a warm look, the smile in his eyes told me he was happy to see me. I clasped hands with the masked man, "Gaara it's been too long." He nodded his head as he clapped me on the shoulder. "I knew you would be late Naruto." I chuckled as my hand ran nervously through my hair, "I had a hard time leaving her again…" Gaara nodded in silent understanding, the fear of leaving a loved one behind could be crippling for men like us.

Together we made up what is known as the demon brothers. The most feared and respected Anbu Squad in the world. It had been us that had hunted Akatsuki down one by one and slaughtered them. Only one remained alive, Uchiha Madara, now we were assassins taking on mission that even Anbu Black Ops couldn't touch. We were the elite, over 125 missions completed without a failure. Gaara turned and looked out the gate to the lonely road that would lead us to grass country. "Are you ready to do this?" The question resonated deep within me. 'Was I ready to once again take on a SS Class mission?'

I met Gaaras gaze with determined eyes. "Lets go" I walked ahead of him out the gate but I could feel his eyes follow me. With a sigh he fell in step and as we stepped out side we ran. The pace was set soon and soundlessly we sprinted through the forest. The mission we were taking was going to be difficult, that much I knew. The camp of rouge Ninja had been causing trouble for the smaller villages for some time. No attacks against the rebel ninja had been successful. Our orders were simple, seek out the threat and eliminate it.

Killing was always something that bothered me. Even now when it is such a common thing in my line of work, I can't help but cringe and question as I take a life. I knew it bothered the man beside me as well, not that he would ever show it. Gaara was very open to me, the pain we both knew of being a jinchuriki fortified our bond as brothers. I was one of the few people in the world that had ever seen Gaara cry. We knew each other almost to well, maybe that's why we made such good partners.

---3 days later---

Blood, the substance was everywhere around me. My clothes were almost covered in the sticky crimson liquid. However none of it was mine, I looked over at my blonde haired partner. "Naruto did he hit you?" Naruto nodded as blood trickled out his mouth, 'this isn't good…' We had been fighting for the past few hours to escape the trap. The Intel gathered on this mission was very inaccurate. The number of Ninja in that camp had been 5 to 6 times the number we were given to expect.

We fought long and hard, only a handful and the leader remained. However my chakra supply is almost empty and my partner is bleeding out five feet to my right. I need to end this fast. I stared hard at the four men facing me, no one fucks with my brother. The red stained sand underneath their feet rose to their necks in an instant. Only the leader got away, as he jumped backwards to safety. My outstretched hand closed in anger as I glared at him. "Dessert Coffin" I spat out as the sand crushed their bodies. The awfully crunching of their bones gave their leader a sickened look. If only he knew what I would do to him for stabbing Naruto…

The dark haired survivor leapt at me Katana drawn. The blade was shrouded in fire and as he swung two fireballs rocket towards me. I swept my hand up making a wall of sand that blocked the fire turning it into glass. Quickly I stretched both hand out shouting "Sand Shuriken" pellets of sand shot out. The man dodged deftly as I made full use of my plan quickly catching his legs and arms in sand while he was distracted. I glared at the man who had tried to kill my partner as I stretched my hands out wide. The mans eyes bulged as his arms and legs stretched with my hands. I heard popping sounds as his limbs ripped from their sockets. The scream he let loose made me pity him a bit, and I ended his pain with a kunai between his eyes.

Quickly I ran to my fallen comrade and picked him up in a cushion of sand. Moving as fast as I was able to I began the long road back to his home. Naruto kept going in and out of consciousness while we were traveling. But whether he was awake or dreaming he would only utter one word. "Sakura."


	2. Determination of a Demon

Blood Brothers NaruSaku Chapter 2

- Determination of a Demon

My eyes were growing heavier the longer I fought the need to rest. I couldn't stop now; we were so close to Konohoa. Naruto's condition had worsened considerably. The many laceration and puncture wounds were taking their toll. I cringed at the sight of his abdomen the hole in his stomach was most likely infected. His once green vest tinted a sickening red. I kept trudging on even though I knew I was running on empty. Every part of my body ached and begged for rest. I felt my eyes close and considered just leaving them closed, just for a while. To my right I heard my partner groan in his fitful sleep. I shook my head and forced myself awake, I couldn't afford to succumb to fatigue.

I cursed silently as I resumed my grueling trudge onward. I found myself wishing my brother were awake I missed his company, and it would keep me awake. If the blond were in fact conscious I would surely give him a piece of my mind for rushing in headfirst yet again. This time it was to save an innocent civilian from getting swept into our extremely large-scale battle. The four-hour fight stretched through a forest and almost a quarter of the city. He had saved the woman from death while earning him a katana through the gut. I know it's petty to be angry with a critically wounded person for the trouble they caused you; but I'm not the one having to be carried back home bleeding the whole fucking way.

A root in the road struck my foot and I felt myself falling forwards. The ground was unforgiving, and I landed with a harsh thud. The dirt in the road was so comfortable, I wanted so much to simply let the darkness take me. Fighting a losing battle was hard, even more so when it was against yourself. I found it amusing that I would be in this bad of a state after only four days of not sleeping.

I remember before losing my Bijuu to Akatsuki I would go weeks with only a catnap here and there. The fear of losing myself to Shukaku drove me to insomnia. I still remember the long nights questioning my existence, the pain of not having a will or reason to live. Slowly I got up from the ground, and started moving again. Naruto had saved me that day we first fought. He befriended me, and saved me from my hell. I set my eyes forward with newfound determination. He showed me what life was all about; I couldn't give up now, not on Naruto.

Popping a solider pill into my mouth I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. The pill took affect and I noticed that my hands had stopped shaking. I spared a glance at Naruto. His face was covered in sweat, his mouth open in a groan as he tossed on the makeshift bed of sand. I knew he probably had a fever from the infection; I took out my water and poured some in his mouth and some over his head. His pain seemed to decrease because the groans subsided. I turned back to face the road when I heard him breathe her name again. Sympathetically I reached out to clasp his shoulder, "Were almost to her hold on Naruto."

My wounds were not serious compared to my partners, but combined with chakra exhaustion, and not sleeping for four days I was practically the walking dead. The only reason I was able to carry Naruto with my sand was my frequent abuse of solider pills. I knew the risks involved with abusing the drug but we were in a tight spot. My muscles screamed for me to stop, but I kept pushing. My partner's life rested on my shoulders and rest currently wasn't an option.

An hour later I found myself looking at the gates of the hidden leaf. I felt a smile grace my lips, we were finally home. I saw the guards running frantically towards us and chuckled a little in spite of my self. I looked at my comatose brother as my eyes slowly closed against my will. I felt myself hit the ground, as the darkness slowly crept in the edges of my mind. 'Naruto when this is all said and done your buying the Sake…' I felt a pair of hands grab me and lift me up 'He's your problem now.' I smiled as I felt sleep take me away like a gentle tide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Work is always the same when he is out on missions. How am I supposed to run a hospital when I can't concentrate fully on my work? Last week I had awoke without the love of my life in bed with me. My loveable Baka had left in the night to complete yet another mission. The ghost of a kiss on my lips and his headband left for me until he returned to me. How am I supposed to concentrate when my head is filled with what ifs? I can't help but worry for him; the man doesn't seem to realize that no matter how strong he is. Make no mistake he is strong he isn't invincible.

I remember the day I realized I was head over heels in love with the sweet, loud mouth, unpredictable boy. The day he came home from his training trip with Jiraiya. He had grown so much since then. Maturing and growing physically into the man I married. No matter how much life throws at him, he shoulders the weight and carries on. Lesser men would have crumbled under the weight he carries. Not only does he carry it with a smile, but also he kept a glimmer of that enticing boyish innocence.

I jumped slightly from leaning on the wall I had unknowingly stopped at. I felt my cheeks heat, as I had no idea how long I had been daydreaming about him in the middle of the hospital. I tried to get rid of the foolish smile I know had taken over my face but I just couldn't seem to. I love that idiot more than I had yesterday, and tomorrow I'm sure he'll have me falling deeper in love with his gentle carefree being. I began walking to my next patient's room blushing and smiling like a love struck schoolgirl.

I stopped in the hallway to allow a stretcher pass by me. I looked on at the medics running to get the man with blond hair to intensive care. The main with blond hair and whisk… 'Oh god' my feet were moving before I knew to tell them too. My mind was empty except for a raw overpowering fear. Running flat out I followed the medics to the room. Looking in I saw my husband lying on the bed gashes and cuts all over his body. My eyes widened in horror as I saw the hole in his stomach. Going into medic mode instantly I rushed into the room and barked out orders. 'Naruto Uzumaki don't you dare die on me!'

---Time Skip---

My eyes burned as I blinked them open. The white light was so bright I gasped and shuddered back. My body ached everywhere, like I had been beaten to an inch of my life. The smell of cleaning chemicals and death filled my nostrils. I let out a groan, as I instantly knew where I was. I once again opened my eyes to the light of the hospital and attempted to sit up.

I quickly stopped as I felt my arm not move with the rest of my body. It was then I became aware of the weight on my shoulder and bicep. I glanced down at the shroud of pink hair enveloping my shoulder, and the beautiful woman it was attached to sleeping at my side. I smiled wide as I saw how cute she looked curled up next to me. I looked at her face and my heart hurt with a sudden pang. Her makeup was runny and she had dark circles under her eyes. I knew she had been crying, and it was without a doubt my fault.

A flash of self-loathing took hold of my heart. She deserves so much better than what I give her. It must be so hard for her waiting for me, mission after mission never knowing if ill come back. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame as I tried to drown myself in her. I breathed deeply in her scent my cherry blossom was so intoxicating. I huddled desperately to be closer to her, to bask in all of her warmth. I tried to mold my body to her as if to tell her I would never leave her again.

The steady beat of her heart soothed me. The intake and release of her breath were like therapy to me. She was here safe, and I made it back to her. I don't know how long I watched her sleep she was just so stunning. The way the light hit her hair made me want to run my hands through it, to bury my face in her soft pink tresses. The way her face changed in her sleep made me wonder what she was dreaming of so serious or playful as she slept.

My thoughts were interrupted as her eyes fluttered open sleepily, revealing two shinning pools of lovely emerald. I gently caressed her cheek as I leaned in capturing her lips in a loving kiss. She kissed back instantly almost desperately, and I felt her body sob against my arms. The salt on my lips from her tears struck me like a slap to the face. I hated myself for making her cry, but I could beat my self up later she needed me.

I wrapped her in a hug as she snuggled relieved into my chest. "I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan." I could feel her breathing even out as she calmed down and her sobs subsided. I heard her voice break as she spoke "Your home now that's all the matters." I pulled her closer to me crushing her against my chest in a desperate hug.

"I love you." She said it so softly I almost didn't hear it muffled against my chest. I breathed out in relief as a weight lifted off my heart. I kissed her softly on the head her hair tickling my lips. I knew she wasn't mad at me I was forgiven. "I love you too." She snuggled closer and rested her head on my shoulder. I shuddered as her lips grazed my neck in light kisses. "I don't deserve someone like you." I said it as if it were a fact, like I knew it was true. "Maybe your just lucky" she laughed her hot breath dancing across my bare shoulder. I smiled as I held her tightly to me, afraid to let go. "To be able to go home to you and have your love. I'm the luckiest man in the world." She giggled as she moved up and pressed her lips to mine.


End file.
